


The Walk Up North

by Jjgmyk



Category: bts
Genre: AU, Angst, Apocalypse, Bts apocalypse, Gore, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Sugakookie, The Last of Us - Freeform, but everything else will be dark, but it’ll be light probably, fungal infection, maybe smut maybe not, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjgmyk/pseuds/Jjgmyk
Summary: "Eleven years ago. The world had turn to shit and Yoongi... left his old self behind. Now the only goal in this unfair world is to survive. It is survival of the fittest and Yoongi has learned how to do just that. He isolates himself from people. It's how he can survive, its how he has been surviving all these years. It's life now."Then he meets Jeongguk, who says that if he helps him find this "cure" all the way north to Seoul, he promises weapons. This goes beyond how Yoongi has been surviving this hell for years, but he needs weapons and maybe... just a little shred of hope tells him that something good may come out of all this.*New chapters weekly*





	1. Prologue

September 22, 2025 

 

Clouds. Fall had just begun. It was just a normal day. Parents watched their kids go off to school, others said goodbye to their families heading off to work. Perhaps today felt a little different. The air was cooler and the leaves started to wilt off their branches. 

Yoongi had just started his second year in high school no longer than a month ago. It was his last class of the day when it all happened. He could not stop thinking about his brother that day. 

Yoongi heard from his mother that his brother was coming home to visit finally, after a year of studying abroad in America. Yoongi was so excited. He saved up money these past few weeks just to buy him and his brother lamb skewers when he comes home. 

Yoongi was getting ready to leave class when the speaker on the wall had turned on, leaving an eerie static noise before the principal's voice could be heard out. " Attention all students, we are now in lockdown. This is not a drill. Plea-''. A loud noise was heard at the school. 

The power had gone out. Everyone in the classroom started talking to each other while others turned on their phones to call their loved ones. " Okay students, settle down. You know the drill, get down under your desks." The students did what they were asked and hid under the tables. Yoongi began to worry. “Is he going to die? Will he not see his Parents again? His brother is coming home today and he might not get to see him?” All these questions flooded Yoongi's head. He felt like throwing up and it didn't help that all the other students were crying and whispering about how much they miss their mothers. 

Then the window broke. 

Glass flew in the air, looking like stars glistening through the classroom. Yoongi stopped breathing. His fingertips went cold and he couldn't stop shaking. 

There was a body on the floor. Blood erupted from it when it fell, splattering Yoongi's face with it.  
The young latter was hit with shock. His vision became blurry with tears and his limbs could not cooperate. He heard screams from his classmates but it was all muffled. Then, the body twitched. The bones started cracking and it's tattered limbs tried pushing it's weight up. Once it was up, It lurched itself at Yoongi, but before it could grab him, his teacher slammed himself on to the attacker. 

Finally, Yoongi was able to move. He jumped up and backed himself away from the scene before him. Yoongi wanted to help, he really did, but he couldn't stop thinking about how he might die. He didn't want to die. He needed to see his family, he can't die. Not like this. 

Before Yoongi could do anything, the attacker bit his Teacher's neck. It had pulled a huge chunk of the teacher and swallowed it. His teacher was screaming in pain as the man on top of him kept eating more and more of his neck. Yoongi was terrified. He turned from his screaming teacher and ran with the rest of the students. 

Yoongi didn't know where he was going, he just kept running. Running for what had seemed like hours, the black haired teen stopped. He looked at the scenery around him and felt nauseated. There were students, citizens, children... they were all getting attacked, chased, eaten. He witnessed the population of the small town he lived in, become destroyed. He had to see his parents. He needed to know if they were okay. And so the young teenager ran. He ran, ran, ran.

Little did he know, he would never see them again. The house was empty. But all of his belongings, furniture, the dog's food bowl which was still full were still in tact. Even the tv in his parents room could be heard. It had seemed to Yoongi that he could have missed his parents by a minute, or even seconds. What was he going to do now? Everyone he knew or loved could be dead. This town, now in flames and blood... Yoongi slowly walked to his parents bedroom. From inside, he could still hear explosions, screaming, and growling. The reality of this situation was just too much for Yoongi. He dropped onto the floor of the room and cried. He cried and cried and cried. He heard the front door break open, along with the growls of what used to be human. But Yoongi kept crying.

"As you can see in our small town, Daegu, there are people going rabid and what has been reported as 'people eating other people'. Does this have to do with the ongoing reports of the fungal infection 'Ophiocordyceps unilateralis' ? stay tuned to find out more on-- h-hey Mr. Choi... are you okay-- OH MY GOD-" 

 

That was the last time Yoongi cried.


	2. I. The Old Me Is Dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi meets an old friend from high school and perhaps a new partner?

Eleven years ago. The world had turn to shit and Yoongi... left his old self behind. Now the only goal in this unfair world is to survive. It is survival of the fittest and Yoongi has learned how to do just that. He isolates himself from people. It's how he can survive, its how he has been surviving all these years. It's life now. 

May 8, 2036  
{Yesterday}

Yoongi was starving. He needed more food and weapons.. So, he was in a convenience store looking for rations when he saw Jaehyun, an old high school friend. They didn't recognize each other until they pointed their guns at each other's heads.

"Yoongi?"

And so Jaehyun brought him to his community. Yoongi doesn't really like 'communities'. He has been in too many these past years to know that it will demolish within time. But, he lets Jaehyun take him there. The deal was to give Yoongi a bag of food for help to find Jaehyun's 'friend'. Yoongi really did not want to impose, but Jaehyun insisted. And so he agreed. 

The whole night, Jaehyun and Yoongi discussed where the said friend could be.  
Apparently his friend was kidnapped by a group called, "Busan Watchers" and warned Yoongi to be careful with them, not going into much detail why. The old high school friend supplied Yoongi with a map and some ammo for this small mission, and then, they called it a night.

May 9, 2036  
{Today}

" Hey, You know you can stay here after... right? It's too dangerous out there."  
" I can't. It's too dangerous here. I am not going to stay here and watch how this...place, will destroy itself."

"Maybe it's because you haven't met the right people, Yoongi. We have good people here. We have everything you need. Stay."

Yoongi pauses and looks at Jaehyun seriously.  
"There is no place for me here. Trust me when I say I am much better off on my own."  
Yoongi gathers his stuff together. It's quiet between the two, leaving a very awkward silence. Yoongi finishes packing his stuff, adjusts the cap on his head, and fixes a mask over his mouth. The black haired latter is about to step out the door when Jaehyun grabs him by the wrist.  
"Please, survive Yoongi. And... words of advice, not all people are bad. Just hear them out before you turn your back on them."

"... You survive too."

Yoongi slowly slides his wrist out of Jaehyun's hand and walks out of the room. He makes his way to the exit, stepping out from the community, and doesn't look back. He keeps walking.

-

Yoongi makes it to the small camp. He hides behind the bushes to eavesdrop on the nearby guards.There is only two patrolling near the entrance which puts Yoongi at a little ease. And so, he plans to sneak Jaehyun's friend out, without trying to cause much of a ruckus. Easy on his ammo, easy on his stamina.

"So why are we guarding this kid again?"  
"Because the boss hates Jaehyun. And this kid? Jaehyun needs him. "  
"So then why keep him alive in our cellar? Why not just kill him?"  
" I don't know man, I'm not the boss."  
Well, that was easy, Yoongi thinks. 

He throws a rock opposite of his direction and the two guys stand alert and split up. Yoongi knifes one in the neck and suffocates the other in a choke hold. Thanks to the map Jaehyun gave him, Yoongi is able to navigate himself through the camp. He sneaks pass some more guards and makes his way down to the cellar. It's dark in the cellar, being that it's under the camp but Yoongi can sort of make out what is inside. In the dark cellar, there is supply crates: food and water. 

At the end of the room, there is a light source and Yoongi follows it.  
"Hello... is anyone there?"  
Yoongi halts his movements and holds his pistol tight.  
"Please... help me... I-I promise I'll cooperate... just... let me out..."  
Yoongi lets out a loud whisper.  
"Are you Jaehyun's friend?"  
The kid goes quiet. Yoongi sighs and softens the tone of his voice.  
"Who are you?"  
"I... yes... I'm Jaehyun's friend."

Yoongi steps into the frightened kid's line of vision. The kid is tied to a chair, his face, covered in bruises and cuts. Yoongi observes him and notes that he looks maybe in his early twenties. He has brownish doe eyes and hazel like hair and the brunette has a very slim waist compared to his toned body.  
" Look, I need to get you out of here. Do as I say and stay behind me."  
"...Okay."

Yoongi then unties the young man. The latter is muscular and Yoongi definitely notes that he is tall, much more so than himself, well, who isn't.  
"Follow me."  
Yoongi leads the way. They sneak up the exit when they are stopped by a man. Before yoongi's eyes can focus on the image before him, he feels a sharp pain in his forehead and everything goes black.

-

Yoongi slowly opens his eyes and scans his surroundings. He is Definitely not in the cellar anymore. He clicks his tongue in annoyance. There is a sharp pain in his head and his limbs are strapped onto a chair. Yoongi shoots his eyes to the left as he hears the door creak. 

He watches as the door opens and reveals a man, maybe in his forties. His clothes are ragged, covered with an old looking bullet proof vest with words on the side, "police".  The man steps close to Yoongi, crouching at eye level. He slowly grabs the mask on Yoongi's face, tossing the piece of cloth on the floor.  
"So you're the one Jaehyun wanted to exchange. Not bad, gotta say that. You look pretty young too. How old are you?" 

Yoongi spits onto the older man's face as an answer to his question. The man wipes his face with his arm and glares at him  
"Alright you son of a bitch." He throws a punch into Yoongi's left cheek but he keeps a steady glare on the man.  
"Now you're going to answer me, or worse pain will be inflicted. Now, how old are you? Min Yoongi."  
Yoongi pauses then glares at the man. He punches him again but this time with an uppercut. The older man shakes his hand in pain and laughs.  
"Don't test me kid"

Yoongi spits blood that has been filling up to the brim in his mouth. His insides burn like flaming butterflies in his stomach and he is so pissed right now, he can barely hold his character.  
"...25"  
The man strokes Yoongi's cheek. "Good. Now we're getting somewhere. You're probably wondering why you are here."  
The man smiles and looks Yoongi in the eyes. "I'll have Jaehyun explain that for you. Jaehyun, get in here."  
Yoongi looks over to the door and sees Jaehyun walking in with the guy Yoongi was supposed to save.  
" I... I am sorry Yoongi. I needed Jeongguk back... I had too..."  
Yoongi is furious. 

He glares at Jaehyun, wanting to beat that motherfucker to death. He should've known better. He saw an old high school friend and it made him slightly hopeful. But he was wrong. It made him weak. 

"Take your apology and shove it up your ass, Jaehyun."  
Jaehyun avoids eye contact with Yoongi and sighs. The older man laughs and says, "Well Jaehyun, this has been a lovely exchange, now if you two can leave us alone." 

Yoongi watches them both leave and studies Jaehyun's friend, he now knows as Jeongguk. He notices how Jeongguk keeps staring at Jaehyun's gun. The two step out and the man caresses Yoongi's face and whispers in his ear, "A perfect exchange."  
The man walks towards the door to close it, but he stops and raises his hands in the air. "You little fucker."  The man walks back slowly and Yoongi sees Jeongguk come in with the gun pointed at the old man.

"Stand still or I'll shoot." The old man nods obeys the tall latter's order and stands in his place. Jeongguk sprints towards Yoongi and unties his wrists and legs.  
"Come on. Follow me."  
Yoongi has no weapon, nor does he even know this guy personally.. But he has no choice. So he nods and let's Jeongguk take the lead. Jeongguk looks at the older man and points his gun to the man's head. Jaehyun walks towards them and yells, "What the fuck are you doing Jeongguk?!"

Jeongguk halts and looks at Jaehyun. Yoongi is unsure of what the fuck is going on, but goes along with it. "I'm leaving. I am not going back to your camp Jae. I left the first time for a reason."  
Jaehyun laughs at Jeongguk's answer.

"And you got FUCKING KIDNAPPED JEONGGUK."  
Jeongguk nuges the tip of the gun to the older man's skull as a signal to keep moving.  
"No Jae. now get out of my way or I will shoot you."  
"Fuck.." Jaehyun does as he is told and moves out of the way, he starts walking away from the trio, looking back at Jeongguk. Yoongi watches Jaehyun, then shifts is gaze toward Jeongguk. Jeongguk doesn't look back at Jaehyun. 

" You. You're going to give us food and weapons, and you'll make sure we walk out of your camp untouched and alive."  
The older man nods and walks in front of Jeongguk, leading them to the cellar. They walk towards the cellar, while everyone at the camp ceases movement for them. The old man yells for his men to put their guns down. He then leads the rest of the way to the cellar and Jeongguk starts packing. Yoongi looks at Jeongguk curiously and then starts packing as well. Yoongi starts frantically looking but can't seem to find any of his stolen weapons. 

"Fuck, where are the weapons?!" The old man shrugs, "We are out, we only have our holding weapons, limited on ammo."  
"Okay, let me reword that. Where the fuck are my weapons?" The old man sighs and points at a crate. Yoongi rustles through it but only sees food. But then he pulls it out and sees his pistol and revolver under a piece of cloth. Yoongi sighs in relief and packs his revolver away. "Now take us to the exit." The man reluctantly leads them to the exit. The two walk out and Jeongguk whispers to Yoongi, "Thank you" and they both walk as far as they can until they are long way from the camps.  
-

It is a chilly night, as it always is in korea. It only ever gets hot in the summer months. Yoongi and Jeongguk are in an abandoned corner store, sitting by a small fire. Yoongi fittles with the fire and thinks back on Jaehyun and the man.  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that..."  
Yoongi stops playing with the fire and looks at Jeongguk. "It's fine. Wasn't really your fault."  
"...if i wasn't a fucking coward, then maybe i would've avoided danger... and you would've avoided Jaehyun..."

Yoongi averts his gaze back into the fire and sighs. He grabs a pebble and tosses it into the fire.  
"What is done is done Jeongguk. You can't change the past."  
Jeongguk sits in silence and watches Yoongi. "Did you know Jaehyun, before all this? He mentioned you both have history."  
Yoongi pauses. "Yeah. I went to school with him. High school. He was a very exciting kid. Always had bad grades, but he always made the class laugh." Jeongguk hums in response. 

"I was eleven when this world went to hell. And... Jaehyun saved me. You can imagine how close we got since I was a young boy with man eating friends and family. We stayed together since then. Well, until recently as you know." Jeongguk pauses then frowns. "Jae is an asshole."  
Yoongi studies Jeongguk. The young latter stares back, but he blushes and quickly looks down. Jeongguk plays with his fingers for a while and then mumbles, 

"Come with me." Without hesitation, Yoongi says, "No. By morning, we need to go our separate ways."  
"but why? We can be beneficial to each other. I need help Yoongi. You're strong and you know your way...."  
Yoongi sighs. "I can't. You would be too much of a burden."Jeongguk stays silent. It is silent between the two for a while, so Yoongi decides to take this time to sleep. As he lies down and closes his eyes, Jeongguk breaks the silence.

"There's... There is a cure. And I know where it is."  
Yoongi keeps his eyes closed and grunts, "If there were a cure, It wouldn't have taken eleven fucking years Jeongguk." Jeongguk gets up quickly, almost tripping, "That's why we need to find it!" Yoongi feels bad for the younger man. He still has so much hope yet, there is none left in this world. Yoongi sighs and replies to Jeongguk, "There is no cure. Trust me kid." Jeongguk frowns. "This doctor on the radio told me to find it, not only that but, there is weapons. If you help me find it, you can take as much weapons as you need." 

Yoongi listens intently now and turns to look at Jeongguk. "We can benefit each other. I promise we can leave each other if you help me find the cure."  
Yoongi sits up and bites the skin off his thumb. He really needs weapons. It's the only way he can— 

"Fine. I'll come with you. Just do as I say." Jeongguk smiles, "Okay."  
They start discussing everything from beginning to end of Jeongguk's radio call. The supposed cure is in a high tech lab run and guarded by a group called "farrows". It's going to be a very long mission. Yoongi and Jeongguk are located in Busan, while the antidote is north of Busan, all the way to the biggest city in Korea, Seoul. 

A long walk Yoongi thinks, but he needs weapons. The conversation starts drifting as Jeongguk seems to be exhausted. "I will keep watch Jeongguk, go sleep." Jeongguk hums in response and falls fast asleep. Yoongi keeps watch and thinks about how ridiculous this whole mission is. But maybe, he just might be curious of what's to come. then—  
Click,  
Click,  
Click.  
"Shit." Yoongi crawls to Jeongguk and pushes him awake. He whispers, "There are Clickers surrounding the building, we have to leave."  
"Fuck, Okay. How many?"  
" I don't fucking know. It sounds like there is too many Jeongguk" The two young  men pack up their stuff but stop when they hear the exit break open. 

"FUCK-"  
"This way Yoongi"  
Yoongi puts on his bag as does Jeongguk, They are led to an old hollow wall. "I got it." Jeongguk charges into the wall and manges to break it. They run through the hole and they keep running while some clickers chase after them. And more, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED TO WRITE CHAPTER 2 BUT IM ON BLOCKISISIS

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Hey guys. I hope you like this story. I have another chapter ready to be posted, I just need to see how well received it will get. Until then it will be posted in a week. So next Monday!  I have lost inspiration in writing this story but I hope posting it will change that. Thank you!


End file.
